


Why?

by ElectroWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader dies, Sans/reader implied, eeeee, how do I tag this?, i was bored and wrote this, idk - Freeform, kind of, kind of?, my second time making a story so judge lightly please?, oneshot???, or they kinda replaces frisk?, reader is frisk?, short writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroWolf/pseuds/ElectroWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sucky title that might change later. Anyways, reader does genocide and stuff...Idk...This is a sucky summary to so yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

“ _It was a beautiful day today. . .The birds were singing, the flowers was blooming and everyone was having fun. Now? . . . Now It's a dark and gloomy day, the flowers have been crushed by you. It's silent because no one is around. Everyone has been killed by Y O U. Why did you do it? Why did you kill e v e r y o n e? Why did you kill **my brother**? . . .Perhaps I will never know the answer, and that's okay. What's **not** okay is that you m u r d e r e d everyone and took away our happy ending._ ” Sans’ eyes slowly opened as he stared at the human he _used_ to adore so much. Now, he just feels hatred every time he looks at them. They seem so _empty_ now, like as if they weren't alive. Their hands were covered in dust from all the monsters they _killed_. All the monsters that fought back- _his brother’s dust covered in those sinning hands_. They don't even seem to even care that he’s talking to them. Well, that did hurt a little. Keyword, _a little_. His smile grew a little as they took a step foward, ignoring him when he said “Don't take a step forward.” They seemed **determined** to kill every monster that crosses their path. “Hehehe, Let me ask you a question. . . **Do you want to have a bad time**?” They answered his question by taking a step forward, getting out their weapon as they got into a fighting stance. “Alright, don't say I didn't warn you.”  
\--------------------  
It's been _48_ resets now. They will not give up, they are too determined to end his life. Well, that will not happen as long as he doesn't end up miscalculating their attacks. When it was finally his turn, he began to speak to them, not really expecting them to listen. “So ,uh, you really like swinging that thing around, don't you?” They continued to stare at him with those soulless eyes, waiting for him to make a move suddenly ,but stayed quiet. “Listen, I know there was a time where we were friends ,or maybe even lovers? So, what do ya’ say. Can we just stop fighting?” They shook a little, looking down at their feet as they silently thought to themselves. “C’mon, _pal_ , let’s just end this battle.”  
. . .  
. . .  
_***You s p a r e Sans**_.  
“Heh, now I know that must’ve been hard for you, considering all you’ve gone through. Now come ‘ere, _buddy_.” They shook a little more, looking up at Sans with teary eyes as they ran over to sans, stretching their arms out ,ready to hug him, but. . .he had other plans for them. Suddenly, when they were so close to hugging him, _bones appeared out of no where and pierced through their body, making them scream out in agony._ “If we really are _friends_ , you won't come back here, _ever_.” He stared at them as they stared back at him, their face covered with betrayal and confusion. They truly seemed _human_ for once. Eh, nothing he needs to worry about.  
**_*G A M E O V E R  
* Continue? Reset?_**

“Aw, what's wrong, _buddy_? Skeleton got ya’ soul? I told you that dumb skeleton wasn't going to forgive you _that_ easily.” Chara told them, laughing when they finished their sentence. “You’re better off with me, so be good and stay quiet, alright?”  
You stayed quiet, your back facing Chara as you ignored them. You refused to give up. You will find a way to stop them and give everyone the happy ending they want ,again. Even if it will kill you. “I'm sorry everyone,” you mumbled to yourself, “I’ll find a way to fix everything.”

  
**_*Continue? Reset?_ **

 


End file.
